What He Couldn't Have
by Coffee Prince
Summary: Reno always did everythig better than Axel, better hair, tattoos, life. He even took over the family company first so he could be Axel's boss. And now he has a new boyfriend, one, of course, Axle has fallen head over heels for. Akuroku, RokuReno. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: Based of Nijunni on deviantart's pic. This is a preview chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do** not **own KH2 (duh)

* * *

**What He Could Never Have**

I slammed close the door to my car, walking up the steps of Hikari Company, where I was meeting my boyfriend, Reno, the CEO. I flashed my employee card, (Reno'd given it to me) and head up to the elevator to the top floor, where higher up personnel worked. I passed the other workers' office's and headed straight for Reno's.

"Roxas!" he smiled, closing in for a hug. I hugged back, feeling him place a light kiss on my head.

"Hey Reno." I said, sitting at his desk.

"Hey, could you sign forms for me? I have to go check on something." I faked a smile. He was gone more and more often.

"Sure."

* * *

Axel sat at his desk, listening to his secretary prattle on about his messages, when he saw _him_. Reno's newest 'toy', Roxas, and his secretary became nothing more than background noise. Axel watched him intently as he walked to Reno's office. As the door closed, he caught a glimpse of them hugging and felt a tug at his heart and a spike of rage.

"Sir? Sir? Axel-sama!" Axel jumped slightly.

"Gomennasai...Yoou were saying?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"What am I to do with you...?" Axel laughed, throwing his arm around her.

"I'm not sure, really." He glanced up, seeing Reno hurrying away, leaving Roxas alone in his office.

"Namine, what time is my first appointment?" She looked startled.

"At 11:30 sir." he nodded. Plenty of time...

"I'll be right back."

* * *

**Preview chapter, hope you like. The title is from Nijunni at , and the idea came from her pic** What He Couldn't Have**.** **Review please!! Also, the chapters for this will probably take longer for me to type up, 'cuz it's second priority.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Based of Nijunni on deviantart's pic. This is a preview chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do** not **own KH2 (duh)

* * *

**What He Could Never Have**

**Chapter 2**

I worked quietly at Reno's desk, enjoying the silence until the door opened and a loud voice echoed across the room.

"Hey Reno, I--Oh sorry Roxas, I thought Reno was here." It was Reno's younger brother, Axel, watching me with his striking green eyes. I quickly looked down at my work.

"Reno went out to do some work stuff, can I help you?" Axel wandered around the office a little, and I resisted the urge to make sure he didn't touch anything.

"Actually...You see Reno was going to have breakfast with me this morning, but he hasn't called me...So would you accompany me?" He gave me an uncertain look, like he was sure I'd refuse. But I felt bad that Reno was always missing personal appointments for work.

"That's fine. But as you know, I'm here visiting Reno, so I can't go far. I'll accompany you to the restaurant on the second floor." Axel lit up at that and I found myself admiring his smile. _If I wasn't with Reno..._I shook the thought away quickly. What was I thinking! Reno loved me!

"Then shall we go?" Axel asked, holding open the door for me. I followed him out and down to the restaurant. We ordered and as we waited, an awkward silence fell. Axel was the first to break it.

"So, how are things with Reno?" he asked. I tried not to look pained. He leaves a lot...

"Th-things are great. How's work?" Axel sighed, sipping some water.

"It would be better if Reno didn't disappear all the time. I always have to make up his work for him." I bowed my head.

"Sorry..."

* * *

I was losing points with that last comment. I quickly tried to make it up.

"It's alright! Really, I'm exaggerating." He softened a bit at that and I sighed slightly. His expressions were all so gorgeous, I wanted him so badly. Our waitress returned, carrying our food.

"Thank you." Roxas said politely, giving one of his cute smiles.

"Anything for Reno's boy." She smiled and left. Roxas' smile dissolved and I resisted the urge to beat the crap out of her for that comment. The awkward silence returned as we ate, until it was interrupted by a bigger problem.

"Roxas!" Reno yelled across the restaurant, trotting up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" Roxas looked up. "You forgot about your breakfast appointment with Axel. I accompanied him." Reno glared hard at me, spotting my lie.

"Roxas, go back to my office." Roxas looked concerned and confused, but obeyed, heading upstairs.

"I never promised to have breakfast with you!" Reno hissed.

"How would you know!? You even ditched your boyfriend!" I yelled, storming up to my office. I threw my stuff to the floor, angrily pacing, then looked across to Reno's office. My heart shattered as I watched them embrace again and I sat in my chair, covering my face.

"M-mister Axel!" Namine stuttered, coming upon my mess. She started fixing things up.

"Namine..." I sighed exhaustedly "Is it wrong to be in love with your siblings boyfriend?"

"Mister Axel, you love--!"

"Shh! Yes. And I don't knoow what to do..."

"...Why don't you write him a letter?"

"A l-letter!?"

"Yes, and I can shred it for you after. It's a good way to vent." I nodded, liking her idea and starting as she cleaned. My letter confessed everything, how I loved his looks and voice, his eyes and golden hair. I sighed happily and gave the note to Namine.

"Thanks, that really helped."

"Yes sir, I'll go shred this now..." She said, leaving. And that, was what started it all.

* * *

YAY! This chapter was kinda emo for Axel...Well, I shouldn't say that 'cuz things get way worse later on for everyone. Again I warn you, this is going to be an emo story, but don't worry, no deaths. Stick around for the next chapter!

.Coffee Prince.

_Chapter 3 Preview_

_"I read your note."_

_"You love him, don't you!?"_

_"Please stay, I don't want you going back to him..."_


End file.
